A. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to devices for supporting cameras. More particularly, the invention relates to portable devices for supporting video cameras, camcorders and still cameras in a manner facilitating their convenient use to photograph fixed or moving subjects.
B. Description of Background Art.
In the early history of cameras, tripods were commonly used to support a camera while it was being used to photograph a subject. A tripod was required because the substantial weight of early cameras made it difficult or inconvenient to hold the camera while filming. Also, the low sensitivity of early films necessitated a relatively long exposure time. This, in turn, required that the camera be maintained motionless with respect to the subject for longer periods than could be practically achieved by holding the camera in one's hands, unaided by any mechanical means. For, if the camera were moved, a blurred image would result.
Modern still cameras are substantially smaller and lighter than their early predecessors. Also, the greater sensitivity of modern photographic films permits shorter exposure times. Thus, a substantial proportion of photography with still cameras is now done without the aid of a tripod. Oftentimes, the camera is held in a ready-to-use position by means of a flexible strap looped around the neck of the photographer. The camera is then grasped by hand and brought close to the eye of the photographer when it is desired to frame a subject within the field of view of the camera's viewfinder, prior to actuating the shutter release button of the camera.
Now that video cameras and camcorders are widely available, the weight of such equipment again has become an important consideration to both amateur and professional video photographers. Typical video cameras or camcorders, although small and convenient to use, are substantially larger and heavier than modern still cameras. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide means for supporting such video cameras or camcorders on the body of the photographer, in a manner which is comfortable and convenient, yet allowing the camera to be quickly and easily moved into a position in which the viewfinder of the camera is adjacent the eye of the photographer.
A number of devices have been disclosed for use with still cameras or related optical devices which might be used to support a video camera or camcorder on the body of a photographer. Those devices which the present inventor is aware of are disclosed in the following United States Patents.
Paul, U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,485, Mar. 5, 1935, Portable Camera Support. PA0 Pulz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,869, Oct. 1, 1935, Support For Portable Optical Instruments. PA0 Du Mais, U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,611, Feb. 27, 1945, Camera Support. PA0 Shapiro. U.S. Pat. No. 2,771.826, Nov. 27, 1956, Adjustable Camera Support. PA0 Beck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,719, May 19, 1964, Support For Optical Devices. PA0 Walters, U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,308, May 9, 1972, Camera and Binocular Chest Support Frame. PA0 Lewis, 3,952,982, Apr. 27, 1976, H All Angle Camera Mount with Vernier Adjustment. PA0 Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,986, May 4, 1982, Mobile Camera Support. PA0 Kosuci, U.S. Pat. No 4,795,118, Jan. 3, 1989, Camera Supporting Device.
None of the prior art devices which the present inventor is familiar with has the capability of supporting a camera on a frame attached to the body of a photographer which allows the camera to be moved to various active photographing positions or rest positions, while maintaining the line of sight of the camera in a horizontal plane. Accordingly, the present invention was conceived of.